The invention relates to sputtering targets and methods of making same; and to sputtering targets of high purity metals and alloys. Among these metals are Al, Ti, Cu, Ta, Ni, Mo, Au, Ag, Pt and alloys thereof, including alloys with these and or other elements. Sputtering targets may be used in electronics and semiconductor industries for deposition of thin films. To provide high resolution of thin films, uniform and step coverages, effective sputtering rate and other requirements, targets should have homogenous composition, fine and uniform in structure, controllable texture and be free from precipitates, particles and other inclusions. Also, they should have high strength and simple recycling. Therefore, significant improvements are desired in the metallurgy of targets especially of large size targets.
A special deformation technique known as equal channel angular extrusion (ECAE) described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,400,633; 5,513,512; 5,600,989; and Pat. No. 5,590,389 is used with advantage in accordance with the invention. The disclosures of the aforementioned patents are expressly incorporated herein by reference.